transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoist (TF2017)
Hoist from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio If Ratchet is the Autobots' chief surgeon, then Hoist is their family doctor. Everyone reports to Hoist for routine check-ups and maintenance, no exceptions! A jovial, friendly robot, the up-beat Hoist enjoys his job and it shows. He speaks with a cultured British-sounding accent and can usually be found playing "Dr. Watson" to his friend Grapple's troubled artist in his off-hours. History Arc 2 Hoist was one of a group of Autobots who allowed their brainwave patterns to be encoded on crystals and stored aboard the Ark in case more warriors were needed. The he Ark did come under attack during that mission, these warriors were not taken out of storage in time as the Ark crash-landed on Earth and spent four million years collecting dust before reawakening in 1984. However, once the Autobots got their act together, Hoist and his crystal-stored friends were reactivated and sent with Bumblebee on a training mission. Though Bumblebee's orders were to keep Hoist and the others incognito and to avoid conflict, the Decepticons' infiltration of a Brick Springstern concert at Municipal Stadium forced his hand. As the Autobots fought to keep the Decepticons from using their power siphon to harvest energy from the concert, Hoist worked to keep the stage from collapsing on the band members. |Rock and Roll-Out| After settling in, Hoist took up the task of routine check-ups for the Autobots who resided in the Ark. Every 1200 miles or four Earth weeks, whichever came first! Some Autobots, like Skids, appreciated this maintenance, but Tracks only found it invasive. |I, Robot-Master| Hoist was present with the other active Autobots for Grapple's unveiling of Omega Supreme. With the addition of Omega Supreme to the Autobot ranks, Optimus Prime was free to take the entirety of his Autobots off-site to pursue other tasks. Hoist and the rest followed Optimus lead to the Decepticons' Wyoming base, where they brought a rare full-scale assault on their enemies. Once Bumblebee had gathered the data he needed, however, Optimus Prime called for Hoist and the others to retreat. |Command Performances| Later, Hoist was sent to Alaska to track the Constructicons. While sneaking up on their construction project, he fell into an old snow-covered mineshaft, and became wedged in place, requiring rescue. But when Jazz came to his aid, he believed Hoist to have already been scrapped, his body left out as a warning to further trespassers. He was then caught by surprise when the half-buried Hoist sprung to life before him. In his shock, Jazz fired off a shot which betrayed both their positions to the Constructicons. Jazz managed to tug Hoist out of the mine shaft, but was then shot in the head by the enemy. Hoist was forced to wrangle his brain-damaged teammate to safety while being hunted by the Constructicons, first avoiding further laser-fire, then scrambling away from their combined form, Devastator. The Autobots managed to gain ground, despite the uncooperative and bewildered Jazz, and eventually came upon a hydro-electric dam. Hoist cobbled together a makeshift raft, then tricked Devastator into blasting the dam. With the structure breaking up behind him, Hoist shut down Jazz, strapped his unconscious comrade to his raft, and rode out on the torrent of water which overtook the Constructicons. Once the flood had subsided, Hoist was able to tow Jazz back to Autobot headquarters, were Ratchet successfully returned to him his full mental faculties. |The Mission| When Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Ratchet mysteriously vanished in a flash of light, Hoist and the rest were left to pick up the pieces. He and the others suffered a severe pounding at the hands of a trio of Decepticons who had traveled from the future, and they were forced to team up with Megatron (of all things) to even the odds. Megatron led a strike team, which included Hoist, against the future Decepticon Scourge, with some success. Once the future Decepticons were thwarted and the missing Autobots returned, Hoist joined his fellow Autobots in welcoming back Optimus Prime. |Target: 2005| The Autobots' several failures during the Galvatron incident convinced Optimus Prime to fake his own death in order to teach his soldiers how to survive without him. To this end, Prime announced that he was going on a solo mission within Decepticon territory. Hoist was among the assembled troops who heard Prime's announcement, |Prey| and later gathered up what they believed were Optimus's remains. In reality, what the Autobots had found were pieces of a facsimile construct, one nearly indistinguishable from the real Optimus Prime. |...The Harder They Die| A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| After Optimus Prime was really killed following a virtual encounter with Megatron, Hoist observed with his fellow Autobots as Ratchet tried in vain to repair him. A funeral followed, in which every available Autobot except Ratchet participated. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Grimlock then took over as leader of the Autobots, only for his methods to soon prove unpopular among the rest of the Autobots. Though the Dinobot did manage to coordinate the Ark's repair and launch into Earth's orbit, his first use of the spaceship was to chase down Blaster, who he had deemed a traitor. In his efforts to capture Blaster, Grimlock got a hold of four of the rebel's human allies. He cast them into space to draw Blaster into the open, an act that Hoist himself witnessed. This eventually had the intended result, and Blaster was taken in by the Dinobots. |Spacehikers| Afterwards, Hoist disembarked on the moon along with the rest of the Ark's crew to watch a staged battle between Blaster and Grimlock for leadership of the Autobots. |Totaled| Optimus would eventually return from the dead and retake control of his forces on Earth. Hoist was present when Optimus, Grimlock, and Fortress Maximus held a conference to discuss the threat of the time-displaced Galvatron on Earth. Their plan to attack the future Decepticon was interrupted by the sudden appearance of several Autobots from the former's own era, who had similarly time traveled to put an end to his evil. But their presence caused several present-Autobots to be displaced to Limbo, including Hoist. |Time Wars| Trivia *Michael Chain reprises his role as Hoist. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Hoist didn't appear in Resurrection! *Exactly which Autobots got shunted off to limbo in Time Wars changes. While Optimus Prime, Blaster, and Highbrow are still victims; everyone else includes Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Hoist. **Thus, the Autobot who repairs Goldbug in Time Wars is Brainstorm in the episode adaptation instead of Hoist. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew